


A Slight Mixup

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Misunderstandings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie brings Yosuke over for a threesome. Yukiko would have appreciated being consulted about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: Yukiko/Chie...Yosuke?
> 
> Yukiko convinces her girlfriend to invite Yosuke over for a threesome. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Which I misread as something more like _Yukiko's surprised by her girlfriend inviting Yosuke over._

"Chie, what were you thinking?" Hissed in the hallway, sharp, quiet, and _embarrassed_ , so, so embarrassed, her face is burning up. Yosuke's in her room, lounging on the futon, nervously touching this and that, keeping himself busy. Yukiko's arms are cold; the slinky bra she's wearing was meant for Chie's eyes only, not Chie and – surprise! – Yosuke.

Yosuke's seen her in naughty lingerie. She's tempted to laugh and never stop.

"I—I don't know? I mean, I thought it might be a good idea to change things up… Maybe?"

"With Yosuke? Why did you think this was a good idea, why… Are you drunk? Is that _sake_ on your breath?"

"No! …Maybe. Just a little, though, not enough to—I can still think straight!" Her foot stomp – her foot stomp! Oh, her poor Chie is so ridiculous drunk – makes her wobble. "I thought you'd be happy, Yukiko, you know I only want to make you happy. I'll send him away if you want and then we can… Did you wear that bra for me? It's so pretty, you're so pretty and so good to me, I'll get rid of him, just wait."

"Why…?" This is too embarrassing on so many levels, not the least of which that she's never seen a real penis up close before, but she lets Chie fall forward and cling to her, and the smell of alcohol isn't so bad, not when Chie's warm on her. "Why Yosuke?"

"Souji was busy folding origami cranes. He's so serious about it, I wish I were that diligent." A kiss, sloppy against her collar, but sweet nonetheless. "I'm sorry, I was only thinking of you."

"I know. I know, it's fine, Chie, really, I appreciate the thought, but I think—"

"Woah!" Yosuke's holding something up and it's—oh god, it's private, what was Yosuke doing under her futon? "Is this seriously yours, Yukiko? I didn't think—oh man, it vibrates, how do I stop it?"

Chie doesn't have to throw Yosuke out – slinky bra or no slinky bra, Yukiko takes care of that quite well on her own.


End file.
